


you are the moon

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Getting Together, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes one hesitant step forward, the cuff of his jeans scraping against the concrete the only sound in the room. It’s deafening. He raises his hand – an I’m not going to hurt you gesture clear in every minute movement. He clears his throat, now two paces closer to Derek.</p>
<p>“I’m not a wounded animal, Scott,” Derek snaps, rolling his eyes because he can’t help it and Scott’s lips turn up into a wry smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m worried about you.” He wraps his arms around his broad chest, tilts his head, assessing Derek’s scent and mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the moon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: scerek + "you shouldn't have said that"

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way,” Derek says, eyes dropping to Scott’s chest, unable to hold those eyes for fear of letting his true feelings shine through. “We can’t do this.” His jaw set, hands clenched into fists. He feels as though he’s vibrating out of his skin.

They are standing, both too close and too far apart, in the old train station. Their own personal getaway from everyone and everything. It started when Derek followed Scott there one stormy night - Scott smelled too much of sadness for Derek to feel comfortable leaving him be. Scott stood, dripping wet, in the center of the train car, his shoulders shaking. As Derek approached, Scott turned and crumpled under the weight of his demons and Derek – he held him.

They didn’t talk afterwards. A simple nod of acknowledgement between them and they parted ways. No one ever knew and they liked it that way. There weren’t many words involved when they met here, but it was closer than either of them had felt to anyone in a long time. Different than what Scott has with Stiles. Different than what Derek felt with his betas. But good. Good and solid and steady.

But now…now everything has changed and it’s Derek’s fault.

“Scott – I,” he trips over his words, reminiscent of the _before_ Derek – the one who growled and gritted his teeth and turned teenagers into something that they couldn’t have possibly consented to. He’s lost, unsure in a way that he hasn’t been with Scott in a long time.

Unsure that he can do this.

Scott takes one hesitant step forward, the cuff of his jeans scraping against the concrete the only sound in the room. It’s deafening. He raises his hand – an _I’m not going to hurt you_  gesture clear in every minute movement. He clears his throat, now two paces closer to Derek.

“I’m not a wounded animal, Scott,” Derek snaps, rolling his eyes because he can’t help it and Scott’s lips turn up into a wry smile.

“Well, I’m worried about you.” He wraps his arms around his broad chest, tilts his head, assessing Derek’s scent and mood.

Derek huffs, “You shouldn’t have to.” He’s on guard again. He won’t let himself be made a fool again – not after Kate. And he’s fallen too hard to let himself ignore it any longer.

Scott grins, dimples on full display, at Derek. He cups the side of his throat and plays with the longer tendrils of hair at his nape. “Well, I _am_ and I do. I care about you.” He trails off, feeling his cheeks heat, and looks down at his sock clad feet. “I – I love you, Derek,” he admits.

Derek’s intake of breath is harsh and loud, a gunshot in the quiet of the station. He backs away, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t have said that,” tumbles out of his mouth without his own volition, the words rough like sandpaper. He does mean them, but he didn’t mean to say it like that.

“Derek,” Scott whispers, a crease formed between his brows in confusion. He’s hurt, knows he’s projecting that hurt, but he can’t shield those feelings now, not even if he was trying.

Derek turns and stares out at the rain through murky glass. He hunches in on himself. “I love you,” he whispers. “But, no, Scott. I’m not enough. You need someone good.” He turns around and meets Scott’s warm brown eyes with his own, glowing electric blue, as if to show with physical proof that he’s exactly that - not enough. “I can’t be that for you.”

“That’s crap and you know it, Derek,” Scott says simply, striding towards Derek with purpose. Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t falter from where he stands, but he tenses the closer Scott gets to him. Scott wraps his arms around Derek, who might as well be built of concrete at this point, and presses his warm lips to the pulse point at his throat.

The strangled whimper of wonder that comes out of Derek’s throat is laced with disbelief, but he drops his head on Scott’s shoulder and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can have this.


End file.
